fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyson Carter
|mark location= |occupation= Mage Independed Mage Guild Ace |previous occupation= |team= TBA |previous team= Solo |partner= None |previous partner= Zen Sanada |base of operations= Underworld City |status= Alive |marital status= Murasaki Megami(Girlfriend) |relatives= Killed |magic= Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic Gold-Make Flight Magic Requip |weapons= TBA }} known as Magma Demon (マグマ鬼, Maguma Oni) is a free-lance S-Class Mage that travels around the World in order to improve his abilities and become the greatest Mage that ever walked the earth. In order to make his goal come true he takes any kind of missions and from anyone and trough missions he improves himself. As a kid Tyson was an orphan, his parents were killed by Grimoire Heart.Phoenix Magmus found him and raised him. He taught him everything a human should know. Magmus also taught him Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic. He was taken by famous Guild, Lamia Scale and he was with them until he learned to use magic properly. After leaving Lamia Scale, Tyson continues his journey to become greatest mage. Next he joins the Butterfly Wings and becomes the Guilds Ace. After some time passed since then Tyson meets a man who later becomes his partner. Later trough his journey Tyson is forced to kill his partner, Zen Sanada because he loses control over his power and massacres a village. Appearance Tyson is tall, well build man with a very muscular body due to numerous works he had gone through. He has read hair that is pushed back out of his face and he also has black eyes. As said, Tyson is very tall young man and he is taller at least a head taller over most of his peers. He body is very builded and formed. Tyson on his right shoulder has a tattoo of his guild and he has a big scar that goes from the top of his left shoulder right over his stomach where the scar ends. He has another scar close to his right eyebrow. That scar is also the first scar he eraned in a fight with . Tyson has very big power in his hands being able to destroy a big rock with a punch and that's without using his full strength. Another good trait of his are his legs which he trained hard and long. Similar to his hands, his legs also have great power which is shown by him being able to jump, or move faster than normal humans would. Tyson is usually seen wearing a bag on his right shoulder, where he keeps his clothes. The only thing that Tyson always wears is his hat made of straws with black tape one it. His main clothing is made out of shirt, pants and slippers. He wears white shirt with a raised collars and its unzipped. The buttons on his sleeves and on other places on his shirt are out of metal and in shape of burning fire. He wears a black belt with skull head on front. Tyson wears blue ordinary dark blue jeans with a chain going from his belt to his right pocket. And in the end he wears white sneakers with untied shoelaces. Personality Tyson is openly described as brave young fighter who is ready to rush in fight anytime. Whenever he fights he doesn't see anyone except for his opponent. Besides fighting Tyson like's to help people in trouble and make them feel happy and cheerful. Aside from all this Tyson likes to make fun of people around him, he especially loves to make fun of his female partner Megami. He doesn't like when someone is hurting innocent people, that's when he gets serious and loses every piece of joy in fighting. As mentioned before he loves fighting and sometimes he gets carried away and destroys things in his environment. As a child, Tyson was very troublemaker kid and he always got in trouble from which Magmus had to pull him out. Although Magmus tried to reeducate him into good person, Tyson didn't care about it and he kept doing things on his own. Since Tyson lived in town town he was always stealing from rich people. One day Magmus decided to take him into the forest far away from town and change his behavior there. And indeed he really changed, because of all animals that were in the forest he became honest kid. Since then he always respected all people around him. He also loved to make fun of people around him, that was the case even with Magmus. After Magmus's leaving Tyson was sad and he didn't show his smile to anyone, until one day he met a little animal and then he realized that Magmus taught him everything that he has to know. Since then he proudly walks knowing that Magmus is there, watching him. Over time Tyson joined and yet again his behavior changed. He started taking things more serious and almost never showed any smile. Even in a fight, he barely smiled. He only showed his happiness when he fought tough opponents. Young master tried to make him a little happier, but Tyson rejected his help. This was because he saw how a ruthless murderer killed an innocent family and he vowed to find him and take revenge for them. After he took revenge with the help of his new comrade Zen Sanada, he left Lamia Scale. Everyone tried to make him stay, but he was determined and he knew that he has to continue his journey. His last words were "It was fun." Then he continued his adventure with a smile on his face. After leaving Lamia Scale he had many adventures and fun with his new comrade Zen. Since then he always had a smile on his face and he was happy all the time. History When Tyson was a child his parents died and he was all alone. One day he was found by a Phoenix, who was a holy creature in his family. That Phoenix was called Magmus and he could control magma. That Phoenix also learned him how to read and write. After some time passed Magmus decided to teach him Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic which required some time for Tyson to learn it. He also learned him how to defend himself. After Phoenix disappeared he decided to go on a journey to become the best mage ever. Tyson was founded by the and he joined them until he improved his Phoenix Slayer powers and fighting style. Tyson meets a man, Zen Sanada which later he becomes his partner. The two of them were on a same mission and then they met Hidetora Fuji and they join forces to help each other on their missions. After this mission Fuji asks them to join his guild that he will find. Tyson and Zen accept his offer and they become Fuji's first mages. After that Tyson continues his journey to become the greatest mage ever. Synopsis Equipment : Tyson always has his Magic Headphones, even when he's in battle. He always listens to his favorite music (Punk Rock), even in battle Tyson plays the music sometimes. He has Lacrima Model which is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. Hell Gate (地獄の門, Jigoku no Mon): Tyson with him has a sword that is hanged on his left shoulder. It has guard in the shape of the shuriken and its dark brown color with yellow ends. Its handle is light brown color with diamonds in the shape of small stones on it. Its sheath is light brown just like handle, on top and in the middle it has a dark brown warping with a yellow metal bracelet with a rectangular shape. The blade is silver with dark edge. It's also very easy to handle and doesn't require so much strength for use unlike other big swords. Tyson doesn't use this weapon so much because his best skill is swordsmanship and he is almost unbeatable at swordplay. Due to his great physical strength and the lightness of the blade, Tyson is able to swing blade at quite admirable speed and strength. On handle this sword has a seal that prevents the sword from taking control of Tyson. The spell has the same name just like the sword and the one that sealed it was Magmus. He also showed Tyson path that leads to the blade, it was hidden deep into the mountains of doom. Magic And Abilities Enhanced Strength: One of Tyson's main weapon's in a fight is his strength. Ever since he was a kid, Tyson always practiced to improve the power of his body. He had to carry rock's uphill and downhill without letting the rock fall on the ground. At first he couldn't endure this kind of training, but over time he got used to it. Another thing that he had to do is handstand. He had to do pushups while standing on his hands, while doing this he also had to bends his knees with rock on them. This training helped him to shape his body in perfect harmony. After a couple of years of this, his training started to get heavier and strenuous. One day he was ordered by Magmus to punch a rock, when he punched it the rock shattered into pieces. That was the proof that his strength exceeded the normal human strength. Later he learned how to release his power by making shockwaves with ordinary punches. Over the years his strength still grew, he became able to blow his opponents with punch and with ease. Not only his opponents, but the wall too. He is able to make little craters in the ground. His immense strength is what brought him to the S-class level. Tyson uses his super-human strength in his swordplay. He is able to make big shock wave only with the clash of the swords. Not only with swordplay, but he also uses this as an advantage in his Brawl style by throwing things at his opponent. Immense Speed: Great Reflexes: Ever since Tyson was a kid he has shown to have very quick reflexes. After Magmus's leaving Tyson had to take care of dangerous animals, he had enough strength to fight but not enough speed so he developed very quick and sharp reflexes. Tyson has shown to have the great dodging ability, whenever the opponent is attacking him and he sees that in last second, he is able to dodge attack with only a scratch, or some any minimal damage he can get. Enhanced Endurance: Tyson has shown to be able to take quite the beating from his opponents and to still be able to stand on his feet. After his strength his endurance is his second greatest attribute. Ever since he was with Magmus his training was like hell for him, but he did all he needed to because he knew that he'll get stronger only like this. Tyson's endurance is what brought him win of the most of his fights because he always kept his fists tight ready to sneak some of his attacks. In a fight with faster opponents Tyson would let him get hit so that he can catch his opponent that way. Martial Arts Powers Brawl (乱闘, Rantō): In a fight, Tyson's favorite style he uses is Brawl, or Rantō on Japanese. This involves large and pure Hand-to-Hand fist fight with the last man standing. Although this isn't his main style, Tyson's muscular build allows him to withstand many punches that his opponent(s) throw at him and that what makes him suitable to fight like that for quite some time. Another thing that gives him the advantage of this style is his incredible endurance. In this style Tyson is able to use his fist's, legs, head and everything he can, this includes throwing rock's at opponent(s), woods and other things from his environment. In this style there are some elements of Krav Maga and freestyle wrestling. The main element of Freestyle wrestling is to catch your opponent and throw him the way he will receive the most damage. On the other hand the basic element of Krav Maga is to defend and attack opponent at the same time. For this style is also needed great sense of agility for Tyson being able to perform some of the moves. This style was firstly used by Tyson after leaving Lamia Scale with Zen with him not knowing that. Later he realized this style and started adding some elements to make it unique. Magical Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Djolee5 Category:Sword Magic User Category:Male Category:Molding Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Butterfly Wings Category:Main Character